Teardrops
by Pikachu35
Summary: "Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!" she shrieked, throwing the photo at the wall with all her might. Unlike last time, the frame smashed and glass showered down and littered the ground around the snapshot, now lying beside the broken frame."MxD Long Songfic COMPLET
1. Drew's New Girl

**my first attempt at a long CS fic so plz no flames just some constructive critisism thx lol**

**oh n i apoloize if Drew's a bit OOC**

**Teardrops**

**May hugged her knees to her chest tightly, the tears flowing down her face blurring her vision. She took a shaky sigh and reached for the radio dial. Once she heard the song that was playing, she turned up the volume. It was the only one she had been thinking of for the past week. In fact, it was the** _**only **_**song she could think of. **

**"Don't know why I do..." May sang along softly with Taylor Swift, more tears pouring out of her eyes. All the events that had occured the week before suddenly rushing back to her as each set of lyrics escaped from her lips...**

Walking to school with Drew last Monday, May was preparing herself to tell him what she had been hiding for so long. At first she had been so afraid of him rejecting her or not returning her feelings, but now she just didn't think she could lie to herself or anyone any longer. She was in love with her best friend Drew Rosieur and it was time for him to know.

"Hey Drew, I need to te-" She began, but cut herself off as a girl with dirty blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes ran up and threw her arms around Drew, and he replied by pecking her on the cheek and placing his arm around her waist. He seemed to overjoyed at the new girl's arrival to even remember that May was still there. But, the girl seemed to recognize her presence, because she tapped Drew on the shoulder and gestured towards her.

Drew looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted her. He had obviously thought she had gone up ahead to the school. "Oh! Uh, May," Drew stumbled, removing his arm momentarily from the girl, and blushing. "This is...um..." He paused again and looked at the girl as though asking for help. She just smiled and nudged him slightly, urging him to continue. "My...girlfriend... Kate."

That's when May's entire world came crashing down. _**Girlfriend!? Girl**_friend!? B-But May was the closest person in Drew's life and who the heck was Kate? May a Drew shared a special bond with each other, but was it nothing more than friendship? She was sure there had been something else, but-but if Drew had found someone he seemed happy with, then May must've been wrong about the signs she thought she had seen. _**Girlfriend!?**_

Kate's cheery voice broke through her thoughts. She appeared to be feeling the exact opposite May at the moment as she happily clung to Drew's arm and beamed at her. "Oh, so _**you're **_May! Drewy's told me so much about you!" _Is it just me or did she just call Drew Drewy!?_ May wondered, trying to hide her disgust as the girl went on, "He said you're a really talented coordinator, tough rival, adn a really great friend."

Kate continued smiling politely as she ran over May's appearence in her head. _No wonder nothings ever happened between them, look at her. Stubby legs, bony ankles, horrible split-ends, not the big-chested, and just look at her uniform, from a second-hand store obviously. _She tried to hide a smirk. _Yup, I have nothing to worry about. That skanky brat has absolutely no chance with my Drew._

She continued studying May long after May had averted her attention elsewhere. Currently, she was staring up at the trees, a solemn look in her eyes as if she felt as though she had missed out on something she so terribly wanted. Then, Drew called out May's name to see if she was alright and her sapphire eyes lit up like jewels. May smiled and told him she was fine, just worrying about a test she was having today and began staring at the trees again, with that gleam still slightly visible in her eyes.

_I guess she is __**kind of**__ pretty, _Kate thought to herself as she took in May's features once more. _I'll have to keep an eye on her... _But her thoughts were cut short as they had arrived at their school, La Rousse's School of Coordinating and Contests.

"Hey Drewy, I gotta go. I need to go to the library to study for exams. I'll see you later at lunch, 'kay?" She said as Drew smiled, winked at her, and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Yeah okay. Go study. See you at lunch." She pecked him on the cheek, causing Drew to turn a light shade of pink, and dashed off to the school, leaving what was left of May's heart to shatter.

Once Kate was out of earshot, Drew turned toward May, a hand behind his head and an apologetic look in his eyes. "Listen, May, I'm uh, sorry about not telling you about her earlier. It's just," He sighed, "I don't know, I guess I was afraid you wouldn't like her..."

"Don't even worry about it," May stated quickly, looking off in the opposite direction to better disguise the pain in her voice form Drew.

"Are-Are you mad at me?" Drew asked uncertainly, uneasy about her seclusive behavior.

"No," May lied, trying to keep her voice from shaking any worse than it already was, "No, I'm fine."

"So we're still friends?" Drew asked, still a little uneasy by the way she was avoiding his gaze.

"What?" May exclaimed, finally looking his way, "Why would I drop my best friend just because he got a new girlfriend?"

Drew breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, cause May," He looked her in the eyes, "My friendship and rivalry with you is way more important to me then some girl I start dating. Without you, I won't have anyone to talk to and, most importantly, to demolish in contests." He chuckled before becoming serious again, "Do you believe me?"

May turned away for a moment to hide her blush. He was just so _**cute **_when he cared. She took a deep breathe and looked back at him, "Yes, yes I believe you Drew."

Up at the school, the bell rang signaling another hectic day full of pop quizzes and smelly teachers. Both May and Drew groaned in response to the terrible sound.

"Oh well, I guess we should head to class..." May mumbled and Drew nodded. She hadn't waled two feet, though, before he called her back. She turned around, "Yeah Drew?"

Before she even had time to think, Drew had pulled her into a warm hug. May's face flushed instantly, but Drew didn't notice.

"May thank you for being such a good friend." He broke the embrace, his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight on, his eyebrows raised. "Are you sure you're not mad?" He asked uncertainly, while May flashed him a fake smile.

"Yes," She said, pushing him towards the school, jokingly, "Now get going before you're late."

"Fine!" He laughed as she stopped pushing him. He turned back to her, grinning, and flicked his hair. "I'll see you at lunch," He said before turning and heading to school, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Once he left, Mays face fell and she soon felt the burning sensation of the tears in her eyes that she had been holding back ever since she had seen Drew with Kate.

"Bye Drew," She whispered, a tear escaping from her eye and rolling down her cheek, slowly. She watched as he disappeared into the group of people on the school grounds and suddenly heard the beginning of "Teardrops On My Guitar" playing softly in her head.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing _

_Everything that be..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**plz let me kno wat you think i tried to get it as close to the song as possible and dont hate me because drew gots a girlfriend other than May, I promise it'll all turn out contsetshippiy in ther end. or will it? o.O mwahahahaha lol**


	2. He Only Cares For Her

**Chapter #2- He Only Cares For Her**

The first half of the day was pure torture for May. In Third period, she was still thinking of Drew, but in her mind Kate always seemed to be flung all over him. She, herself, was nowhere to be seen, but Drew didn't care. he was too busy presenting Kate with a bouquet of a dozen white roses, 7 more than he ad ever given May.

Kate's face would light up at the sight of the roses and she gladly excepted them. She leaned in to try to give Drew a small kiss on the cheek, but Drew turned his head and kissed her full on the mouth instead, his arms wrapping around her waist, while hers slithered around his neck.

Mays eyes began to tear up again and she was forced to bury her head in her textbook to hide her tears; each one dropping onto the page and smearing the ink.

Soon, her crying softened andshe silently asked to go to the bathroom, indicating she needed to wash out a contact or something. Her history teacher, "Mr. Dull" as his students called him, nodded and she swept up her things and hurried out of the room. If the entire class had not been asleep at the time, they may have heard thestifled sob that echoed throughout the halls as soon as the door slammed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May rushed into the restroom and slid down the wall, choking on her tears. _Get a grip, _she kept telling herself. _It was just your imagination. _But was it? Maybe, at that exact moment, Drew and Kate were making out behind a textbook in some class while the teacher had his back turned...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew sat in his English class, bored to death. He had no one to talk to; May was only in his afternoon classes and he wouldn't see her until lunch. Kate was in the class with him right now, but she was all the way at the front of the classroom, listening intently as the teacher discussed the test they were having next week, so talking to her was out of the question.

Drew smiled to himself as he watched her write down some reminders and highlight them. _She's such a whiz, _He thought, admiringly, goosebumps going up his arms as Kate brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. _A cute whiz._

The reasons he had started dating Kate had always seemed so clear to him and he was shocked at his parents reactions when they met her. They had even expected it to be May being introduced to them as his new girlfriend. May, his best friend! Drew didn't think they were actually serious, but still could not understand why they seemed so disappointed when they met Kate...

She was perfect for him in any and every way he could possibly think of. Her outgoing, bubbly personality was so contagious that Drew often found himself grinning for absolutly no reason. She had even helped him realize how much of inconsiderate jerk he could be at times, and, with her help of course, he was begining to grow past it. This was one of the first things tht made him fall for her, hard, her generosity and caring nature for others.

Next was her brains. She was so smart, and was currently making straight A's in all her classes, which Drew found extremely cute and impressive. He was failing half of his classes when he met Kate, so she began tutoring him. The results, his grades steadily increased and Drew asked her out. He figured she had changed so much of his life already that it made sense for her to become a full part of it. She was his other half...

Drew smirked as Kate caught him staring at her and blew him a kiss. Drew pretended to catch it and winked at her playfully in response. _Boy, I hope this insane class ends soon..._

As if on cue, the bell rang and Kate ran over to meet him at his desk. Taking his hand and intertwining his fingers with hers, she asked, "So, are you ready to got eat lunch, Drewy?" **(I HATE that pet name gags)**

"You bet, Kat," **(AHHH ANOTHER PET NAME lol) ** He replied, kissing her hand firmly, causing her to blush. He grabbed his bag with his free hand, flung it over his shoulder and led her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

May wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, stood up slowly, and made her way to the mirror. As soon as she reached it, she saw that she had black smears trailing from her eyes, down her face and her hair was a mess. Taking a shaky sigh, she grabbed a couple of paper towels from the dispenser, wet them down with soap and water, and began scrubbing at her blobby face. Once that was done, she applied a little eyeling and mascara to her upper and lower eyelashes.

It wasn't like her to wear all this makeup, but she wanted Drew to notice her more. That plan had failed, though. Now that he had Kate, he'd probably never look twice at May again...

Over her head, the bell rang, signiling the start of lunch. May ran a comb through her hair and checked to see if her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Seeing a normal, calm looking teenage girl looking back at her, she grabbed her bag and practically ran the entire way to the cafeteria, (until she ws caught by a teacher and told to slow down before she ran into someone or the wall.) Even if Drew treated her the way she figured her would, she was still going to eat with him like she always did. After all, he couldn't completely ignore his best friend, could he?

About 2-3 minutes later, she took her usual seat across from Drew at their usual table in the usual cafeteria. **(You get the point, everything's the same.) **Everthing, except for the girl sitting next to Drew, eating off his tray, and the subject they were discussing, Kate.

May just sat there, pretending to be interested as Drew talked and talked _**about **_Kate and then he talked and talked _**to**_ Kate. She felt like a piece of the table and everyone was oblivious to her excistence. Until Drew asked her to pass him a napkin, which Kate used to wipe ketchup off the corner of Drew's mouth.

At the end of the lunch period, May got up and headed off to her next class, uttering a simple "See you later," as a way of goodbye.

She was just outside her 4th period class and was reaching for the door handle, when she heard someone calling her. Turning around, she saw Drew racing toward her.

"Hey! Wait up, will ya?" Drew panted, clutching his side from running. He looked at May curiously with raised eyebrows, "Whatever happened to walking to class together?"

"I don't know," May shrugged, her eyes dropping to the floor, "I guess I figured you'd want to walk to class with _**her**_."

"Kate sure is something, isn't she?" Drew asked, changing the subject, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yeah," May said, her voice cracking slightly, wrenching open the door, "Really something." She dashed into the classroom and to her seat, holding back the tears she would not let Drew see, leaving Drew still standing in the doorway, gazing off into space and unaware of her emotional outburst.

_She must be beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I'll have to live without_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R**

**-Pikachu35**


	3. Collision And A Movie

**Chapter #3- Collision And A Movie**

Wednesday went by in almost the exact same fashion. Drew talked to Kate, Drew talked about Kate, Drew hung out with Kate, Drew daydreamed about Kate, and Drew completely ignored his friends.

_This is not Drew. It can't be him. _May thought as she watched Drew walk by, his arm casually thrown over Kate's shoulders as he chatted with her lighty on his way to class. _Drew does not just box people out like this. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew Rosieur was a completely different person, now, but, unlike his friends, he believed the change was for the better. He hadn't had an arguement with May for ages, ceased bragging about himself no matter how much he waned to, and he had become such a great boyfriend for Kate. Well, that's what she told him anyway. His friends...well they thought otherwise. They had told him so over the past week. All, except May, who had hardly said a word to him the last 2 days or so.

May wasn't the jealous type and was used to him hanging out with other people Though most of them were usually guys and not girls, so Drew kind of saw how May would get upset. But to ignore him entirely? That just wasn't like her. _She must have something on her mind, _Drew concluded as he and Kate walked past May in the hallway. She didn't so much as look up as they passed. Instead, she kept her eyes firmly locked on her shoes, which Drew found to be rather odd. She wore those shoes every day. What was so fascinating about them now?

"Drewy?"

"Huh?" Drew jumped and turned to look at Kate who was glancing at her watch.

"C'mon, first period starts in like a minute and we need to get there early to get seats together." She pouted slightly as he turned away again.

"Oh, yeah riight," Drew muttered looking at his own watch before his eyes found May again. She seemed so down in the dumps today. What could be the problem? _She's probably mad because I'm spending so much of my time with Kate. _"Hey, Cat," Drew muttered, his eyes still on May, "Go on, I'll be there in a second. I need to take care of something." He looked at her and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. Kate blushed and kissed him back, but only for a split second before he pulled away. That kiss just wasn't what he expected it to be. He thought he'd feel something. Something more than what he had felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why?" May questioned eyeing him both suspiciously and nervously.

Drew flinced under her gaze. This was May, why was he so scared to talk to her? He shook his head and looked up. "Because we haven't hung out together in so long, and I thought it would be nice for it to be just the two of us again," He replied smoothly.

"Oh," May whispered, shuffling her feet awkwardly, "Ok."

Drew beamed, and hugged her. "Great! Ok then, meet me at my house at 7:00 and we'll watch a movie."

May smiled as he released her, "Ok." She playfully ruffled his hair. "I'll bring the popcorn as usual." She winked at him, "Movie theater style with extra butter, right?"

Drew winked back, "The girl remembered." He and May laughed together until he realized the time, "Oh crap! May we got to go. Class starts in like five seconds!"

"Perfect!" May exclaimed, slamming her locker shut as Drew began a mad dash down the hall.

"Catch you later May!" He called as he skidded around the corner. May giggled to herself as she heard him collide with the trashcan.

_Just perfect. _She smiled, taking her sweet time about getting to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew was on May's doorstep at precisely 6:55. He knew he had told her to meet him at _**his **_house, but since they _**were **_next-door neighbors, he figured walking her over wouldn't hurt. In fact, he found himself rushing out before she left so that he would be able to. He wasn't sure why he did that, it just seemed that the gentlemanly thing to do. Who knew what may happen to May as she strolled across their lawns alone.

So, there he was, standing on May Maple's welcome mat, waiting to greet her when she came out. On the dot of 7:00, the door opened as May stepped out into the night. Norman had yet to turn on the light, so the porch was draped in shadows. That would probably explain how May and Drew had ended up on the foot of the steps, May on top of Drew.

"Drew!?" Masy gasped as she lifted herself off at him and fixed him with bemused stare, "I thought you said to meet you at _**your **_house..."

"I did," Drew replied, groaning as, he too, got up and dusted off. "But I thought I'd be polite and walk you over there. I didn't expect you to fall all over me like that." He smirked and flicked his hair as May's face redened.

"Hey! It's not my fault the porch light wasn't on and you were hiding in the shadows!" May excalimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "What are you a stalker or something?!"

This question, Drew did not offer a reply. All he was trying to do was fix the bridge between their friendship, but it seemed to have been nearly torn down in the process.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the two stood there gazing at the moon and trying to think of what to say.

Drew finally spoke up, "Let's just go and watch the movie now, ok?" His voice was barely above a whisper. his full attention still on the glowing orb above them.

"Ok," May said, her voice a whisper amoung the night as well.

Drew broke his gaze from the sky and looked at her, a sly smirk plastered on his face again, "So Miss Klutz, did you remember the popcorn?"

May smirked back, brandishing a popcorn bag from behind her, "Why, yes I did, but if i recall it was you, not I, who had a collision with the trash can today, am I correct?"

Drew muttered something that May couldn't hear. "Sorry, didn't catch that. What?"

She giggled as he glared at her and repeated himself, more clearly this time, "I said, 'Yeah.' But-but that wasn't my fault," He began waving his arms around trying as best as he could to defend himself, "The-the trash can, and-and I was late and- ugh forget it" He dropped his arms helplessly. "Ok, ok you got me."

May laughed at his expression and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Aw, it's ok Drew. Everyone stumbles every now and again."

Drew answered wth yet another smirk, "yeah, but you more than others." May stuck her tongue out at him as he took his turn laughing at her. Then, he joined in as well and the two of them stood side-by-side in May's front lawn cracking up at each other's blunders. After awhile, their laughter subsided and Drew beamed broadly at May.

"Movie time?"

May giggled lightly, "Yeah, movie time."

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's so dmn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

**Srry it took me so long to updat. I've been so busy with everything lately and I didn't have the time. Srry**

**R & R**

**Luv Ya,**

**Pikachu35**


	4. Suprised Guest

Chapter #4- Surprised Guest

**Chapter #4- Surprised Guest**

Drew lied down on his bed as May walked over to his bookcase to pick a DVD for them to watch.

"Hey, how about this one?" May called, holding up a movie with a girl being chased by Tauros on the cover.

Drew lifted his head slightly and glanced at the cover. "Too much screaming," he answered, plopping his head back down on his pillow.

"This one?" May held up a case with a Gastly on it, its hands covered in blood.

"Too gruesome," Drew replied, rolling over on his side and propping himself up on his elbow for a better look. "Seriously May, do you know _**any **_good movies?"

May let out a squeal of excitement and held up yet another DVD. It showed two Pokemon ice skating, while one of them performed Charm.

Drew didn't bother to hide his look of disgust. "A chick flick?! Honestly May, you think I could sit still through two hours of watching _**that!?"**_

"Fine," May muttered, replacing the movie and selecting another at random. "How about _**this**_ one?"

Drew didn't smile or smirk, but finally nodded in approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May yawned and looked down at Drew from her seat on her stomach across his bed. "Why did you have to pick this? It's so boring."

Drew looked up from the floor at the foot of his bed in shock. "This boring?!" He asked, gesturing to the screen as a man dived off a ten-story building with no rope or helmet, landed on a Snorlax, and rolled to his feet. "C'mon May! You've got to be joking!"

May groaned and rolled over onto her back gazing up at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to mumble something, but the sound of the doorbell interrupted her.

"I'll get it!" she called, jumping up and dashing out the door, acting like she always did; like she owned the house and lived here. Drew's attention was focused on her for about two seconds before his eyes flicked back to the T.V.

"…..Drew?"

He could sense the disappointment in May's voice before he had returned his gaze to her.

"There-There's someone her to see you…" she whispered, looking down at her feet and stepping aside.

"Kate?" Drew exclaimed, pulling himself up off the floor and hitting "pause" on the film. "What are you doing here?"

Kate beamed at him. "I came to see you, silly. I rang the bell, May answered, and she told me you were up here so-" She cut off and looked closely at his face, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion and hurt. "Ar-aren't you happy to see me?"

"Y-Yeah I am." Drew glanced over at May, standing behind Kate in the doorway, her eyes still on her feet. "I'm surprised, that's all. I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Do you want me to go?" Kate asked, gesturing to the door behind her. "I didn't mean to interrupt or anything."

"No, no. Stay, that is, if it's all right with you, May?" May looked up at the sound of her name to see Drew looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes. Kate looked back her way, too.

_He really cares about her, _May realized, as Drew's eyes flicked from her to Kate, _And she must really care for him._

She forced herself to smile. "Sure. Okay. It's fine with me."

"Yippee!" Kate cried, whipping around and throwing herself into Drew's arms. He grinned and hugged her back, burying his head in her hair and spinning her around.

May continued standing in the doorway, smiling her fake smile and trying to feel happy for them, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't She loved Drew so much and it was killing her inside to see him so happy with someone, anyone besides her….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little over ten minutes late, Kate and Drew were sitting together at the foot of his bed, watching the movie, Drew's arm wrapped securely around Kate's shoulders. May had gone downstairs to make the popcorn and she told them to go ahead and watch it. She didn't like the movie much anyway.

But neither of them was paying much attention to it either. Every couple of seconds, they would find themselves just gazing into each other's eyes. Eventually, they gave up on trying to watch it and Drew turned down the volume so they could talk.

They never got a chance, though, because the moment Drew turned to face Kate, her lips came crashing down onto his. He kissed her back hungrily as she rand her hands through his hair, twisting strands around her fingers and giggling childishly into his kiss.

Everything around them seemed to vanish as they continued their little make out scene, even May standing in the doorway, mouth agape, a huge bowl of freshly popped popcorn in her hands.

It was several minutes before they finally pulled apart, red-faced and breathing heavily from lack of oxygen.

Still unaware of May's presence, Drew smiled softly and cupped Kate's cheek in his hand. "I think you are the first ever _**real **_girlfriend I've ever had," He confessed to her, taking in every ounce of her beauty. "Compared to you, all the others were just flukes, duds, and were never of any importance to me."

He slid his thumb over the smooth surface of her cheek. "I care about you, Kate, more than anything in the world, in my life. And I-" He stumbled for a moment before continuing, almost in a whisper, "I love you."

Kate's eyes filled with tears as she replied, "Oh, I love you, too Drew!" And hugged him tightly.

Drew wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the forehead, then placed his chin in the crook of her neck. Only then, did he spot May…

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night._

**I know this is a bit shorter than the others, but I wrote it ahead of time in school and didn't realize how short it was until I had typed it. –sigh- Oh well,**

**R&R**

**Luv ya,**

**Pikachu35**


	5. Drew's The Reason For The Tears

Chapter #5- Drew's The Reason For The Tears

**Chapter #5- Drew's The Reason For The Tears**

"M-May," Drew stuttered, pulling slowly away from Kate, his eyes never leaving May's silhouette in the doorway. "I-I forgot you were here."

"Oh! What a surprise, huh?!" May shot back viciously, eyes shining, as she threw the popcorn on the floor and fled down the stairs.

"May! May!" Drew called after her, trying to stand up. "Damn it, Kate, let go!"

He shoved Kate, who had been clinging to him, ignoring the whole episode, off and dashed out his bedroom door, but it was a moment too late. The front door had slammed shut even before he had made it to the top of the stairs.

Drew banged his fist on the wall, cursing, before, gloomily, returning to his room. Kate was in the exact place he had left her, sitting on the floor with a sad and shocked look on her face, and Drew thought he saw a hint of pity in her eyes.

He could tell she was upset with him. He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair. "Kate, I'm sorry. It's just May was upset and-"

Kate smiled and cut him off. "I understand. She's your best friend after all and I never should've barged in on you like this."

Drew frowned. "Don't blame yourself. It was my fault, forgetting May was here."

Kate stood up and shook her head, frown lines appearing around her eyes though she still wore the smile. "No, it was mine. I'm just gonna head home, okay Drewy?" She walked over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. Okay," Drew replied, meekly, as he stepped aside to let her by. "Want me to walk you to the door?"

Again, Kate shook her head. "I think I can make it to the door fine by myself, but thank you." She turned and headed down the stairs.

Drew stood, frozen, in his doorway until he heard the front door close. Then, he let out a groan and slammed his door behind him. His eyes scanned over the room, pausing over the 'muted' movie, still playing and finally stopping on the upside-down popcorn bowl by his feet, its remnants scattered throughout the room.

_I'll have to remember to clean that up tomorrow, _Drew concluded, flopping down on his bed and shutting his eyes.

It took him several hours to fall asleep and when he finally did, he tossed and turned all night, his dreams full of a brown-haired girl calling his name, tears spilling from her big sapphire eyes. He tried to run to her, but there was always someone standing in his way. A girl….with sparkling hazel eyes….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May? Is that you? You're home early," Caroline called from the kitchen as May closed the front door behind her. "Yeah, it's me," May replied, already on her way up the stairs.

"Well, how was the movie?" Her mother asked. "Did you and Drew have fun?"

"Yeah, it was good, Mom," May replied, anxious to get to her room before she exploded. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Is everything alright, honey?" Caroline questioned, concerned. "You don't sound like you enjoyed it."

"Yes, I'm fine, Mom!" May called back, halting on the fifth step. "Now will you quit pestering me?"

"Okay, fine, May." Caroline sighed. "I'm just a concerned mother worrying about her first born."

"Well, don't! I'm fine, really. Goodnight Mom!" May climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and opened her bedroom door.

"Okay, if you're sure. Sleep tight dear!"

May sighed deeply as her door's lock clicked shut behind her. She really just wanted to just change into her pj's and climb in bed, but she knew she'd never be able to sleep. The image of Kate and Drew was still hovering in the back of her mind.

May walked over to her bedside table, opened the top drawer and pulled out her night clothes. As she was closing it back, her gaze lifted and caught on the picture she kept on top, right by her bed.

It was a picture of Drew and May on her birthday last month. May hadn't wanted a party, so Drew took her out for a day on the town promising to buy her whatever she wanted and, boy, had she made him eat his words. All she made him buy for her was food. Doughnuts, rice balls, raman, any type of food she could find and it was hers, but of course she shared it with him.

The actual snapshot was of the two of them in the guitar shop downtown, Drew helping May hold a guitar and strum it. Drew had insisted they go there since he, himself, played guitar and wanted to look around.

May remembered walking into the shop and the next moment racing across the room, dragging Drew behind her to stand in front of one of the guitars on display. It was a gorgeous Squier Acoustic brandished with beautiful rose petals painted gracefully on top.

They weren't covering the entire guitar, just a few here and there, but just enough to make May's jaw drop. Drew had obviously noticed, because he bought it for her and promised to give her lessons the next opportunity they had.

May tore her eyes away from the picture and turned to look in the corner of the room beside the table. There sat the guitar, still in the same perfect condition as it had been when Drew had bought it except for the fact that it had been recently played. Drew had given her several lessons, almost everyday for three weeks straight and now she was a pretty efficient player.

She walked over and gently lifted the acoustic form its stand, sitting down on her bed and setting it on top of her lap, face up. Gently running her thumb over the strings, plucking each one individually, May thought over their last guitar lesson together.

Drew had been teaching her a new song he had written and, for some reason, the beginning of it had always just stuck in her head.

_Someday we'll escape_

_Someday we'll learn to fly._

_Away from this broken world,_

_And out into the sky_

_Out where, with our dreams,_

_We'll be able to run free._

_Be able to live and learn_

_Just the two of us, you and me._

_One day…._

_Funny, _May thought as a tear slid down her cheek. _How when he taught me that song, I always figured he had written it for me. But why would he? He's perfectly happy with Kate and he always will be as long as they're together._

May remembered the last time she had seen the two together and the looks on Drew's face before and after he had seen her. First, the deep love and affection for Kate, then, the disappointed flashing across his eyes as though he were saying, "Why don't you just disappear and leave us alone_,_"as he looked back at May.

_I've lost him forever…._ May thought as the tears streamed down.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do._

**Here's my new policy XD: I'll update once each chapter has at least 8 reviews and 100 hits. I promise. I already have the next chapter written and it will be posted once those requirements are met. LOL**

**R&R**

**Pikachu35**


	6. A Little Revenge Can't Hurt

Teardrops Chapter #6- A Little Revenge Can't Hurt

**Teardrops Chapter #6- A Little Revenge Can't Hurt**

Drew didn't feel any better in the morning than he had the night before. The guilt was eating away at him and he almost felt obligated to stay home. May's reaction to everything pushed him even further to not even getting out of bed with a head cold, but he knew that wouldn't help. Sooner or later he would have to face her and apologize and the sooner he got rid of the uneasy tension in his stomach, the better.

So, he slowly slid his feet onto the floor and stood up, stretching and yawning.

It wasn't until he was in the bathroom, turning on the shower and undressing, that he remembered the dream. Parts of it flashed through his mind and he was soon shuddering in spite of himself.

_Hopefully the heat will help my nerves, _Drew thought as he stepped into the tub and turning his face up to the water, letting out a sigh as he breathed in the steam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

May sat up and rubbed her swollen, puffy eyes, realizing she had cried herself to sleep. Glancing down, she also noticed that she had fallen asleep on top of her covers and the guitar still lay beside her.

After running a hand over the smooth wood of the instrument, she groaned and climbed out of bed. Her bones cracked as she stood up and, for a minute, she stretched out her arms before heading across the hall to the bathroom, a towel and clean clothes in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his uniform pants. He had a towel around his neck that he was currently using to dry his hair as he made his way across his bedroom and lifted up the window

He breathed in the fresh morning air, waiting for the sunlight to stream in through the window. Not feeling any, he opened his eyes and stuck his head out the window, looking up at the sky.

"Thunderstorm," he sighed, seeing the dark clouds roaming the horizon, shutting the window, and walking over to his closet. He pulled a clean uniform shirt off a hanger and put it on, buttoning it up slowly. Then, he opened the top drawer of his dresser and took out a fresh tie and a pair of black socks.

Drew turned to face the mirror on the back of his door while he put on his tie. Over and over, he threw each end of the tie, then under and in once more until he had it at the perfect length. Next, he flopped down on his bed to put on his socks, putting on his shoes and lacing them up, after.

With one last look in the mirror and a comb run hastily through his hair, Drew grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs and out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was storming by the time May got out of the shower. She sighed when she spotted the rain thrashing on her bedroom window and grabbed her hairbrush.

Figuring the rain would make her hair frizz anyway, she threw it up in a quick ponytail and returned to the bathroom to apply her makeup.

Unlike Drew, May's mom was still home when May was ready to leave and offered her a ride to school. Relieved, May hurriedly accepted and hopped in the car.

On the way, May spotted two figures running full speed down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, heads bowed against the wind. Caroline immediately recognized the boy as Drew.

"Aw, May, do you think we should stop and give them a ride? They'll be soaked through to the skin by the time they make it."

May saw the opportunity for slight payback before her, "Oh, no. That's okay, Mom. They'll ruin your car's interior."

Caroline hesitated for a moment before remembering how upset May had seemed the night before. With a great deal of control she drove straight past them.

May smirked and whispered, "Thanks Mom."

Caroline reached out and squeezed May's hand. "Your welcome, sweetie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What the hell?!" Drew exclaimed as the car whizzed by, splashing him in the face from a nearby puddle. "That was May and her mom! Why didn't they pick us up?!"

"Beats me!" Kate shouted over the rumbles of thunder. "Maybe they didn't see us. It wouldn't surprise me in this weather. C'mon Drewy, let's just get to school in one piece!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew burst open the front doors of the school and stormed inside, sopping wet, Kate by his side. She had been smart enough to grab a raincoat before she left her house, but Drew hadn't been so bright. He had figured he could get to school and beat the storm so he hadn't bothered to grab one.

He grumbled angrily as he marched down the hall, his white shirt clinging to his skin and his shoes squeaking loudly with every step. Kate rubbed his arm affectionately, trying to make him feel better, and Drew began to ease up a bit. He was still in a bad mood, though, when they had parted ways to get their stuff out of their lockers.

Drew grumbled and cursed under his breath as he opened his locker and threw his backpack inside. Then, he unknotted his tie and pulled it off over his head, and unbuttoned his shirt. He chunked them both in his locker and pulled out clean, dry ones. Still grumbling, he put on the shirt and then the tie, ignoring the wolf-whistles from the girls up and down the hall.

Once he had finished, he opened his bag and checked all his schoolwork. "Good," he muttered, relieved, "Still dry." Zipping it back, he threw it back onto his shoulders and slammed his locker shut.

Drew stopped dead in his tracks. There, right in front of him, was May, fiddling with the lock on the locker next to his. She glanced up as his locker closed, but their eyes met only briefly before she grabbed her books, closed her locker, and hurried away.

"She'd been crying…" Drew whispered, May's face, a tear sliding down her cheek and slight anger in her eyes, plastered in his mind. **(A/N: She'd only been crying bcuz she felt guilty about leaving Drew in the rain and his anger scared her cuz she thought it was aimed at her) **"Oh, God, she must really be pissed about last night…" The video of May's reaction to Kate and Drew's make-out scene replayed in his head, in slow motion. He covered his eyes with his hand. "Man, I've really messed up, haven't I?" He groaned, loudly, and banged his hand on his locker. "But how do I fix it?"

Over Drew's head, the warning bell rang, telling him he had two more minutes to get to class. He sighed and made his way down the hall, trying his best to pretend May wasn't walking beside him. He picked up his pace and passed her, ignoring the skip of his heart when he heard May whisper, "Hey Drew," as he walked by.

He smiled to himself, calling "Hey!" over his shoulder as he turned into his classroom.

May smiled slightly through her tears.

_Drew walks by me._

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

**Oh my God this chapter was terrible! It sounds so poorly written and I HATE it DX ugh! –sigh- Oh well**

**R&R**

**Pikachu35**


	7. Oops?

Chapter #7-

**A/N: ****I forgot to ask you guys last chapter; how did you like the song Drew wrote? Well, I actually wrote it but still. 3 Let me know what you though of it. Thnx **

The day went by slowly, but the lunch period seemed to drag out the longest. There was a slight break in their usual lunch tradition. May ate alone at a separate lunch table. Drew tried to ignore this but found that he couldn't. All of lunch, he sat watching her glumly, wondering why she was acting this way and why whenever she looked up and their eyes met, his breath caught in his throat.

Eventually, lunch ended and their afternoon classes began, but Drew couldn't concentrate there either. May was in all of his afternoon courses and in none of them did she speak a word to him. By the end of the day, Drew was miserable.

Kate had to stay after school for tutoring, so Drew's only option was to find May and apologize.

May had bolted out the door the moment the bell rang, but the hallway traffic slowed Drew down. By the time he got out of the big double doors of the school, May had disappeared down the road.

Drew began to run and he found her almost immediately. Way up ahead, she was walking briskly, holding her books to her chest, face turned up to the breeze. She looked so content that, for a moment, Drew faulted, unsure on whether to bug her now. He decided this couldn't wait any longer. He raced on ahead, calling her name as he ran.

May recognized the voice and sped up slightly. She wasn't really ready to face Drew at the moment and wasn't sure what would happen if and when she did. She knew that the outcome, however, probably wasn't going to be good.

Soon, May heard the sound of shoes slapping pavement as Drew began torn faster. Drew had obviously noticed her increase in speed but that didn't lower his spirit. He didn't stop until he was ahead of May. Then, he turned and spread his arms out, giving her nowhere to go except straight into a fence, backtrack, or dive into rush hour traffic.

Seeing this, May came to a halt. "Can I help you with something?" She said in and icy tone.

Drew found he couldn't think of what to say. He chuckled nervously and dropped his arms.

"Listen May, I know you're ticked and possibly hate my guts right now but-"

"Hate you?" May asked, her tone changing immediately. "Who said I hated you?"

"Well," Drew stated, now stated, now slightly flustered as May looked at him curiously. "You haven't spoken to me much at all today, just now you practically ran away from me, and you looked like you were nearly ready to bite my head off."

"But-But I don't _**hate **_you," May said, looking him back in the eyes, causing Drew's heart to race again. "I was just a little upset. I could never hate you, Drew. In fact," May said, getting a little overexcited, "I think I lo-" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Drew cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" he questioned, now eyeing her with a hint of curiosity.

"N-Nothing," May mumbled, her face bright red. "Forget it."

"Oookkkaaayyyy….." Drew shook his head before putting a hand on her face and tilting it up toward his own. His deep emerald eyes searched her bright sapphire ones. "I really am sorry…May." There was a sincere look in his eyes and May thought she saw a tear brim, too.

Glancing down at her feet, she whispered, "I know, I know."

Drew smiled. "Good," he whispered back, dropping his hand and following her gaze to the ground.

After a few moments, he swapped his bag to his other shoulder, awkwardly and cleared his throat.

May looked up. "Huh? You say something."

"What? Huh? No. Nothing."

"Oh…." May tilted her head back to the sky and breathed in deeply.

Again, Drew cleared his throat.

"Why do you keep doing that?" May questioned, not turning to face him, but speaking to the sky.

"Doing what?" Drew asked her, confused.

May cleared her throat. "That."

"Oh….I don't know," Drew answered, shrugging. "It's quiet,"

May giggled and looked at him, causing Drew to chuckle as well. She twirled around in a circle, still giggling. "It feels good to laugh."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, smirking as he watched her spin.

May began to laugh harder, spinning faster and faster. "I don't know. It just feels like I haven't really laughed in ages." She let her hair down from the ponytail and continued to spin, her brown hair swirling around her.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," Drew laughed, catching her by the arm in mid-spin.

Dizzy from all the spinning, May collapsed into Drew's arms. He caught her around the waist and toppled over, landing flat on his back, May on top, much like the night before.

"Um…"May said nervously, heart racing, as she looked down at Drew. "Oops?"

Drew cracked up at the look of innocence in her eyes. "Why does this always seem to happen to us, May?"

May grinned down at him. "Beats me."

Drew grinned back. "Well maybe if you weren't such a klutz…"

May gasped, still smiling. "Me, a klutz? You're the one who fell!"

"So?"

"So it's you're fault!" May laughed poking him on the nose.

Drew laughed, too and hugged her, like he would hug Kate, tightly, head smothered in her hair. He could feel his heart rate increasing and felt May's beating along with his own. May blushed, a smile tugging at her mouth, as she hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt. They stayed like that for quite some time.

Then, after they had pulled out of the hug, they just laid there, staring into the other's eyes.

"What are we doing?" May whispered, her eyes scanning Drew's face, heart still pounding.

"I-I'm not sure," Drew replied, also whispering, turning his head away for a moment, but his eyes seemed drawn to her eyes.

_How come I never noticed how beautiful she is? _Drew asked himself, staring deep into May's eyes and becoming lost. _And her eyes……_

May placed her head on his chest again, enjoying the rhythmic beats of his heart. Drew smiled and stroked May's hair, placing her chin on top of her head.

A couple more minutes passed in comfortable silence. Then, they pulled back and smiled at each other.

It wasn't too long after that that their lips came crashing together. Drew smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around May as she placed her arms around his neck, giggling.

He was enjoying the feeling of May's lips on his own so much that, for a moment, Kate completely vanished from his mind.

They rolled over and continued kissing, but then Drew realized he was doing something horribly wrong.

"May….I….I….cant," Drew whispered between kisses. May ignored him until he pulled back.

"I can't," He repeated, turning his head away from her and beginning to stand up.

"No!" May said, yanking him back down and kissing him again. Drew shook his head and pulled away.

"No May…" Drew said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I-I can't do this to Kate. I still love her." And with that, he turned and ran down the street in direction of home.

A tear slid down May's cheek. "Kate….please….take care of him…"

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky…._

**You probably hate/love me for this don't you? Lol. Sorry but I just had to make them kiss. It would confuse Drew even more. XD Oh and now since I am officially OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMA!! I'll have much quicker updates (hopefully :D)**

**R&R**

**Luv Ya,**

**Pikachu35**


	8. Tears That Fall

Chapter #8-

**Chapter #8- Tears That Fall**

_They rolled over and continued kissing but then Drew realized he was doing something horribly wrong._

"_May….I….I….cant," Drew whispered between kisses. May ignored him until he pulled back._

"_I can't," He repeated, turning his head away from her and beginning to stand up._

"_No!" May said, yanking him back down and kissing him again. Drew shook his head and pulled away._

"_No May…" Drew said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I-I can't do this to Kate. I still love her." And with that, he turned and ran down the street in direction of home._

_A tear slid down May's cheek. "Kate….please….take care of him…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Drew bolted upright quickly causing him to topple out of bed and land on the floor with a "_**THUD**_" Groaning, he pulled himself up onto his knees and laid his head on his bedcovers.

"What's wrong with me?" He moaned, thumping his head on his bed continuously. "I love May, not Kate." He shook his head. "No wait! I love _**Kate **_not _**May**__._"

He groaned again and buried his face in his covers. _If I love Kate, then why did I kiss May today? And why did I enjoy it?_

The dream from the night before, once again, flashed through his mind leaving him more confused then ever.

Getting up off the floor, Drew walked over to his mirror and looked closely at it. A handsome boy between 15-16 years of age stared back at him, gorgeous emerald eyes clouded over with sleepiness, his green hair sticking up in every which direction.

He placed a hand on the mirror and ran it over the reflection, laughing when he caught sight of his hair. He paused when he reached his face. Withdrawing his hand, he placed the fingertips on his lips, almost feeling the pressure of May's there again.

Drew dropped his hand almost instantly. Yawning, he ran the other through his hair.

_I should probably get some sleep…_He thought, climbing back into bed and lying on his back. _Maybe morning will come with a solution to all this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning did come, but later than usual when Drew found he had overslept. Racing across his room, he grabbed his clothes and hurried into the bathroom for his morning shower. After he had finished that, he ran circles around his room, throwing stuff into his book bag and putting on his shoes before he hurtled himself out the door. He ended up being ten minutes late to class.

Tired and sweaty, he walked into the classroom to be greeted by a red-faced teacher. He gulped nervously.

"Sorry I'm late," Drew said, looking straight back into his English teacher's eyes. "I-I overslept."

"Detention," His teacher said simply, turning back to the stack of papers on her desk.

"Huh?" Drew asked, having not heard her clearly.

"DETENTION, MR. ROSIEUR!!" She screamed, slamming a meter stick on the desktop.

"Ok. Gosh, no need to yell," Drew replied, rubbing his ears. There were a few snickers throughout the class. The teacher shot him a dangerous look.

Drew just smirked. "Please, carry on with whatever it was you were doing, before I so _**rudely **_interrupted." He then headed to the back of the classroom and took his seat beside Kate.

"That wasn't funny," Kate whispered, as he sat down. "You could've gotten in big trouble."

Drew gave her a skeptical look and shrugged. "So?"

"Well it just so happens, I don't date troublemakers," Kate stated, stubbornly.

Drew winked at her and ran his thumb across her chin. "I'll keep that in mind," He whispered smugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

May wasn't at school that day. Drew noticed this first at lunch. The entire period, he craned his neck and searched the cafeteria, looking for even a slight glimpse of her, but no luck.

His theory was proven when she didn't show up to any of the classes after school either, causing Drew to worry. The only time May had ever missed school that year was when her grandfather had had a heart attack and she had to attend the funeral.

_God, I hope she's sick and not avoiding me because of yesterday, _Drew thought, laying his head on his desk in Spanish and shutting his eyes. _I hate it when she avoids me…_

After school, Kate met him outside his class so they could walk home together, but Drew shook his head.

"I can't. I have detention, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kate answered disappointed but then she perked up. "I guess I can walk with May, then."

"She's not here," Drew said, looking down the hall toward her locker as though expecting to see her there. "Hasn't been here at all today."

"Oh pooey!" Kate stomped her feet and pouted. "I guess I'll have to walk home alone then."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Cat," Drew said, pecking her on the cheek. "I got to run. See you later."

"It's okay, baby," Kate smiled, kissing him on the cheek as well. "I'll call you later."

Drew turned, waved, and began to walk down the hall back to his first period class, waiting until Kate was out of eyeshot before wiping hi face with the back of his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He got out of detention an hour later, but an hour too late in his mind.

As soon as the teacher signaled he could go, Drew dashed out the door and practically ran the entire way May's house. Once he got there, without even taking a breath, he an up the steps and rang the doorbell repeatedly. Seven rings later, a very annoyed Mr. Maple answered the door.

"Is May here?" Drew asked, politely. "Sir?" he added.

Norman jerked his thumb to the stairs behind him. "She's up there, crying. Hasn't been out of her room at all today." He glared down at Drew. "This has something to with you, doesn't it Grass Head?"

Drew took a step back. "N-No, and least I don't think so. I don't know what's been up with May lately, but please, sir, can I see her? I want to know what's wrong." He swallowed and blinked a couple of times.

Norman looked at him, but with a softer expression. Stepping aside, he pulled the door open fully and nodded. "Okay, go on up."

"Thank You," Drew said, gratefully, hurrying past, but Norman caught his shoulder. Drew looked up at him nervously.

"But if you upset my little girl anymore than she is-"

"I won't. I swear," Drew interrupted.

Norman continued, cracking his knuckles menacingly, "But if you do, believe me, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Drew gulped. "Y-Yes sir." Breaking from his grip, Drew ran up the stairs, his foot steps muffled on the carpeted steps.

He paused outside May's door, fist raised, preparing to knock, but the sound of music stopped him. He placed his ear on the door and listened carefully. May's voice as well as a voice on the radio played back to him.

A few moments passed as he stood, listening to the angelic voices blending together, until Drew heard his name.

He backed away, heart racing, thinking over what he had heard. _It's just a song, right? It's just a mere coincidence that she's singing to a song with my name in it, right?_

After another minute, he slowly placed his ear on the door again.

May's voice cracked with the next set of lyrics, causing tears to slide down his face. Then, May slowly began to sob.

Drew couldn't take it anymore. He backed away from the door and fled down the stairs, May's voice echoing in his head.

"_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing _

_On a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do…"_

**K, as u probably already noticed, this is where the story started off, with May singing and crying with the radio. I wonder where the story is going next. xD Read to find out. Lol.**

**R&R**

**LUV YA LOTS**

**Pikachu35**


	9. Picture Down

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 100th reviewer:

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 100****th**** reviewer:**

**Born2Rulexx**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH XDD lol**

**Chapter #9- Picture Down**

May clicked off the radio and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. _It's just a song. It's just a song. _She chanted in her mind, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. _It's just a coincidence how the name and the theme of the song fit with what's happening to-_

More tears came down, like a gentle river flowing, and, this time, she didn't fight to stop them. If she kept trying to hold them back, she would always feel this rotten. _Let them run and let these feelings be gone for good…_

So there she sat for the next hour or so, crying her fears and sorrows away. Meanwhile, hoping upon hope that they soon will diminish, along with the tears….

Next door, Drew was in the same slump. Sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on his desk, still in full uniform; he was strumming his guitar and singing softly under his breath. It was the way he dealt with pain. No tears, no visible hurt, just emotional scars inside and a non-caring attitude on the out.

The only time he had shed a tear since his first contest loss against Solidad was when he had heard May sing. He had never heard anything so beautiful…and so heart-wrenching…

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. _What's up with me? Why does the image of May sitting in her room sobbing make me want to break down and………..cry?_

He looked down at the desktop and his eyes focused on the only framed photo in his room, the picture of him and May in the guitar shop on her birthday. The same exact snapshot May had in her room.

Smiling, Drew put his feet down, leaned across the desk, and picked up the picture. He used his shirt to wipe the dust off the glass, not caring that it was leaving a stain on the white cuff.

Once satisfied, he rolled his sleeves back up and studied the picture. In it, he was laughing at May, who had the guitar on backwards and had no clue what she was doing. His hands were on hers; trying to show her that she wouldn't be able to strum it in the position she was holding it.

Drew's eyes glistened slightly as he let out a sigh. _We used to have so much fun together. What happened?_

From downstairs, he heard his house maid call up to him, "Sir Drew, phone for you! It is young girl named Kate!" **(Heehee bad grammer XD love it!)**

"Thank you, Sophine!" Drew called back. "I'll get it on the line upstairs! Are my parents home yet? It's late."

"No sir. Not I am aware."

"Okay thanks anyway!" Drew sighed again as he picked up the receiver on the desk. "Hello?"

"Oh Drewy! You sound so mature on the phone!!" Kate shrieked in his ear.

Drew pulled the phone back from his ear, looking at it with a freaked-out expression. Slowly, he placed it back on his ear. "Oh, hey Kate… yeah… yeah… thanks… I never really knew the phone projected my voice like that." He laughed half-heartedly as he continued to stare at the photo.

He pulled the phone back again as Kate broke into hysterics. But the harder he stared at the May captured on film in his hand, the more Kate's laugh transformed into something entirely else. Soon, it was as if he were on the phone with May Maple, not Kate Burrows.

Beginning to ease back a bit, Drew laughed along with "May" and fully joined the conversation, setting the photo back on the desk.

An hour or two passed as they chatted and chuckled over each other's jokes, Kate's voice still coming out as May's in Drew's head. But it couldn't always be perfect, could it? Something had to slip out soon enough.

"Oh my! Is it really that late?!" Kate exclaimed, glancing at her watch.

"We have been talking for quite awhile," Drew chuckled, his eyes captivated by the photo once more.

"We have?" Kate questioned, putting a finger to her chin in a puzzled expression.

"Well time always seems to escape us, May," Drew replied, still laughing, unaware of his name slip.

"…May?"

Drew finally came back to reality. "Di-Did I say May?" His eyes snapped away from the photo as he looked at his reflection in his mirror.

"Yeah you did," Kate answered in monotone.

"I-I didn't mean to,…it just sorta slipped out."

"Yeah, whatever," Kate said, a slight edge to her voice.

"No really! Kate, please, listen to me!" There was a click on the other end then dial tone. "Kate!"

"Damn!" Drew shouted, hanging up the phone and chunking it across the room.

The silence that came after the phone hit the wall and smashed seemed to drag on endlessly. His eyes flicked back to the picture.

Ten minutes later, Drew climbed into bed, the picture on his desk now face down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon girl, just say it."

May faced herself in the mirror and opened her mouth to speak. _Just say: I do not love Drew._

"I-I…do not…lo-" She stopped herself, unable to complete the sentence. Hands on the dresser, she looked straight back into those glistening sapphire eyes, as she whispered, "I love him…I don't know why or how, but I do."

May choked slightly as a tear slid down her cheek. "But I don't want to love him. It hurts so much. All I want is to be free of this pain and heartbreak. To be free of him forever…" She looked up at the ceiling and screamed, "Is that too much to ask?!" before she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Her sudden fall shook the ground beneath her and she heard something fall behind her and break. Turning to the direction of the noise, May spotted her beloved picture frame on the floor face down. Quickly, she crawled over to it and picked it up, discovering that somehow, miraculously, it was unharmed.

The source of the break was, May found, to be noting more than a porcelain Ponyta that had fallen off a shelf hanging on the wall beside her closet.

"How come you didn't break?" May asked the frame, cradling it in her hands. "My heart was already broken, so why not you?" Obviously it didn't answer her.

Her eyes lingered on the picture for a few moments before she sighed and turned away from it. "Stupid picture," she muttered, tears forming and sliding down her cheeks. "Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!" she shrieked, throwing the photo at the wall with all her might. Unlike last time, the frame smashed and glass showered down and littered the ground around the snapshot, now lying beside the broken frame.

Next door, Drew jerked up in bed, May's voice ringing in his ears, along with the sound of breaking glass.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the lights,_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight!_


	10. Break My Heart

I am SO sorry about these slow updates

**I am SO sorry about these slow updates. I've been really busy lately and I've come down with a serious case of writers block. **

**Chapter #10- Break My Heart **

For a few moments, Drew sat completely still in bed, unsure of what to do. Then, he pulled back the bedspread, dashed across his room and threw up the window. Looking out, he tried to peer inside May's room but the curtains were drawn shut.

_Should I just call her…? _Drew wondered, but decided against it. It was late and she probably wouldn't want to talk to him anyway.

He sighed and leaned on the desk, still gazing out the window. _So what are my options? Call her and have her parents and possibly even her yell at me? Wait 'til morning? Or go over there now…? _He drummed his fingers on the desktop slowly, the beat of his nails echoing in the dark room.

In the midst of his thoughts, the phone rang. In fear the ringing would wake his parents, (if they were even home,) Drew snatched up the phone in haste.

"Hello?" Drew asked in a whisper, bewildered. _Who calls this late? _

His answer was someone sobbing into the phone.

"H-Hello? Who is this?"

"D-Drew…" The person whispered, their sobs dimming down a little until they became just a soft weep in his ear.

"May?" Drew whispered, sincerely. "May, what's wrong?"

May wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and swallowed. "I-I need to t-tell you s-something."

"What? What is it?"

There was no response on the other end.

"C'mon May, please tell me!" Drew pleaded, voice cracking as he watched the lights flick on beyond the curtains of May's room.

"I-I can't tell you now. Do you think you can meet me in the park tomorrow?"

"Of course," Drew answered, immediately. "What time?"

"Noon?" May asked uncertainly, sniffling a little and sighing deeply.

"I'll be there and May?" Drew leaned against the desk, eyes locked on the shadow roaming May's room through the window. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I'm not even sure that I have…" He shook his head and added quickly, "But, but, that doesn't mean my apology isn't genuine and true."

Again, there wasn't an answer on May's end.

"May, you there…?"

'_Dial Tone…'_

"Everyone just loves hanging up on me today, huh?" Drew muttered, hanging up the phone and setting the phone back on the receiver. He watched as May's lights flicked off again.

_Tomorrow…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Drew raced through his Saturday morning routine, praying he didn't show up at the park late. In the rush, he failed to notice that it was only ten in the morning when he left his estate.

"Hmm," Drew sighed as he sank down onto the edge of the fountain, wringing his hands together. He glanced at his watch: _**10:24**_.

_What can I do to kill time? _Drew asked himself, taking a look around and spotting a rose bush a couple yards off to his left. "Eh, what the hay?" He shrugged slightly as he stood and made his way over to the sweet aroma of the flowers.

With precision and skill, Drew picked a rose in ease. Twirling it in his hand, he swiped it under his nose to breath in the scent. Then, he took his seat back on the fountain to wait for May.

After that, time seemed to speed up. It was if only five minutes had passed between him sitting down and May showing up and taking a spot beside him.

"You came…" May said softly, staring down at her feet.

"I told you I would," Drew replied, still twirling the rose in his hand. Neither of them spoke again for a few moments. Faced with awkward silence again, Drew cleared his throat. May looked up at the sound.

"So, uh…" Drew scratched the back of his head. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

May bit her lip and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I-It's kinda about Kate."

"Oh?" Drew asked, heart picking up a little, watching the rose spin between his fingers. "What about her?"

"Well it's actually about you and her," May admitted in a whisper. "Mostly about you though…" A tear slipped out of her eye.

"Whoa, whoa!" Drew turned her toward him and wiped the tear away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Drew caring behavior just made her cry harder. He set the rose beside him and hugged her tight. In her ear he whispered, "Tell me…."

_Why am I crying in front of him? _May asked herself. _I told myself I never would but- oh he smells good… _She buried her face deeper into his shirt.

Drew noticed the sudden silence. "May, are you okay?" He loosened up and she sat up straight, looking at her finger with a mascara-streaked face and red eyes.

She noticed Drew looking at her weird and held up her finger.

"Ow," She said, simply.

Drew looked closely at her finger and saw a rose thorn stuck in it. "Oh…" He glanced down at the rose. A thorn was missing on it. "You must've pressed your hand up against it when I hugged you."

May just nodded and attempted to pull the thorn out.

"Here, let me," Drew offered, taking her hand and gently pulling the thorn out. May flinched slightly. Not really paying attention, Drew pecked her finger. "All better." He smiled at her and she dropped her eyes, blushing hard.

Realizing what he had just done, Drew blushed, too. "Sorry…" He muttered under his breath.

May giggled and shook her head. "It's okay; you were just being a good doctor."

Drew laughed along. "Yeah but you weren't a very good patient, twitching like that." He set his hand down, where her hand just happened to be coincidentally.

"I'm never a good patient, especially when you're the doctor," May whispered, beginning to lean in closer.

"And why is that?" Drew asked, huskily, also leaning in.

"Oh, I don't know," May giggled, shrugging, eyes half closed. They were so close now that May could feel Drew's breath on her neck. "You just make me a _**bit **_nervous."

"I do, do I?" Drew whispered, smirking, but the smirk was wiped off his face when May leaned in and pecked his lips.

She pulled away quickly. "Uh…I'm sor-"

Drew grabbed her arm and kissed her back. Five seconds later, he pulled away. "Don't be."

May tried to hide her smile as she bit her lip and looked him back in the eyes. She swallowed and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and saying, "I love you, Drew."

"…" A few seconds passed…

"…You…what?" Drew blinked and shook his head, confused.

"I love you." She kissed him again, this time longer, but he didn't respond until the kiss had already been broken. "But I guess I should've told you sooner. You have Kate now, after all."

With that, she jumped up and dashed out of the park, leaving a crushed rose behind where her hand had lain throughout their kisses.

"B-But that's just it," Drew said aloud, softly, placing two fingers on his lips and glancing down at the rose. "I…love you, too…"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only one that's got enough _

_For me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do._

**God I love how that ended. XDDDDDDD 1 more chapter left… Heehee xD**


	11. Who Woulda Thought?

Chapter #11- Who Woulda Thought

**Chapter #11- Who Woulda Thought?**

The rest of the weekend was tough for both May and Drew. May tried her best to avoid Drew at any given time, (which was kind of difficult considering he was right next door.) On the other hand, Drew tried his best to run into May. He wanted her to know the truth on how he felt about her; the feelings he had been struggling to figure out ever since May had found out about him and Kate. But now he knew what he felt in his heart.

Drew Rosieur was madly in love with May Maple, he knew that for certain. What he didn't know, however, was why he fell for Kate so instantly. She was pretty much just another fan girl with the way she swooned over him. But May, May was different…She fought back, returned the insults he threw, yelled back when he yelled, and-and loved him through everything he had done to her. All the pain and misery he put her through…

Drew just didn't understand why she would. Why she cared so deeply for someone, someone who simply blew her off time and time again to be with a girl that surprisingly meant nothing to him. Their first couple days together flashed through his mind. What had made him fall for her? What qualities made him fall so hard for a girl that couldn't have been more wrong for him?

Drew sat at his desk; elbows perched on top, and thought Kate through.

What _**positive **_qualities did she possess?

His chin rested on his hands as he thought…

First was her telling him straight up that he was a jerk. For having the courage to stand up to him and tell him that he needed a serious attitude adjustment, then was her….brains, and how she helped him to pass the classes he had been failing... yeah that was it…But what had been the most important factor? The one he had always seemed to leave out in the list? …Her kindness that was it; her uncanny way for caring for everything around her before herself.

An image of May suddenly flashed through his mind and it was then that Drew finally realized something. Something he should of realized in the first place. All the characteristics and traits and everything he had loved about Kate, were things May also possessed.

But May also had something else; the one thing Kate would never truly have: Drew's love. No matter what he had thought previously, he had never loved her. He loved the things that reminded him of May, even if he didn't know they did. May would be the only girl he would ever truly truly love…

Drew knew what he had to do. His feet hit the ground as he jumped up and he was almost out the door when he remembered the day. Sunday. Sunday afternoon. What he had planned couldn't happen until tomorrow, unless, of course, he wanted it to end through a phone call…. No too harsh. It had to wait until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world seems to smell so much sweeter once the moon's out. This is what May discovered during her late night stroll by the rose bushes in the park. Their scent was ravishing, and…it reminded her of something…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Drew looked up from the floor at the foot of his bed in shock. "This boring?!" He asked, gesturing to the screen as a man dived off a ten-story building with no rope or helmet, landed on a Snorlax, and rolled to his feet. "C'mon May! You've got to be joking!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He picked up his pace and passed her, ignoring the skip of his heart when he heard May whisper, "Hey Drew," as he walked by._

_He smiled to himself, calling "Hey!" over his shoulder as he turned into his classroom._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_No May…" Drew said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I-I can't do this to Kate. I still love her." And with that, he turned and ran down the street in direction of home._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Here, let me," Drew offered, taking her hand and gently pulling the thorn out. May flinched slightly. Not really paying attention, Drew pecked her finger. "All better." He smiled at her and she dropped her eyes, blushing hard._

_Realizing what he had just done, Drew blushed, too. "Sorry…" He muttered under his breath. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

An image of a handsome chartreuse-haired young man, emerald eyes shimmering, smirk plastered on his face, a rose in his hand…..

_Drew…_

And back came the tears, but slower than they had before. They slid down her cheeks in a line as she sank down to her knees before the bush.

The morning dew on the petals glistened stunningly in the moonlight. The drops of each speck of water dripping off the roses in rhythm to May's tears. Her fingers stroked the petals gently; smiling softly though her shattered heart was slowly, ever so slowly, breaking her down…How could one guy deal so much damage? And leave behind so many scattered pieces; pieces of memories, of thoughts, of feelings, and scattered pieces of a once whole heart? No one should have that power.

But Drew did. That was just the way it was. That's just what love did to you. He made her feel things she never thought she could feel, good or bad. Feelings she thought never even existed. And still, she wondered why she cared for him so. Who could care for someone that treated them in such a way that they couldn't fall asleep at night without crying? Couldn't sleep without their dreams full of that one person and waking up to a world so full of hate?

_But…_May thought, wiping away her tears, _he __**does **__care. Or at least, most of the time he does. One moment, he makes me feel like gum on the bottom of a shoe, then the next…_She sighed deeply. _He cares. He does. I know it. Or… I think I do…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend ended, as it always must, and May found herself walking through the front doors of La Rousse's School Of Coordinating And Contests in a daze. That's how she remembered it at least. A daze. A dream. Hard to believe, easy to deny. But it all still happened.

Kate was the first one she spotted upon entering the school, but she wasn't in her usually peppy mood. Her back was to May, but she could her shaking with sobs as the girls around comforted her. Drew was nowhere to be seen. None of the guys in the school were. Not surprising when there's tears, but that's rare to happen.

Kate and her "group" were in the middle of the hall, blocking the morning traffic, but no one seemed to notice. They just shoved past them and moved on. Besides the girls around her, no one seemed to care what was wrong with Kate. **(Wonder why –rolls eyes- XD) **

However, May did. No matter how much she disliked her, how much she hated the fact that she had stole Drew's attention, Kate personally had never done anything to her; intentionally anyway.

Slowly she gathered up the courage and made her way toward her, calling her name when she was three yards away. Kate turned around, a tissue in hand wiping her nose, and threw May a death glare.

Confused, May raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from me," Kate spat, advancing toward her, a menacing look in her puffy red eyes.

"B-But I-I-I-" May stuttered backing up as Kate drew closer and closer.

"Save it," Kate growled. They were now nose to nose and May could see all the tears clinging to her lashes.

"Wha-?"

"I said save it!" Kate screeched, shoving May backwards, and causing her to bump into a "Wet Floor" sign, slip, and fall toward the floor. May closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but she never hit the ground.

It took her awhile to notice this, but she finally opened her eyes and they automatically locked with the green eyes gazing back down at her. A blush crept to her cheeks, but she was unable to break the stare. Those eyes….how they seemed to melt into hers….

Drew smirked down at her and chuckled. "Still the same old May…" Her blush deepened while Kate choked on a sob a few feet away. May half-glanced in her direction.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her; she's just in a bad mood this morning." May quirked an eyebrow. "I dumped her." Drew explained. "And I guess she's just not the rebound kind of girl." He laughed lightly as May swallowed, heart pounding and looked back into his eyes once more.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Because," Drew smiled and, still holding her back in his arms, leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I love _**you**_." May nearly fell over at the words, afraid she had heard him falsely. As if to prove himself, Drew stood up straight and looked around in a circle at everyone still in the hallway.

"I love May Maple!" He shouted, triumphantly, looking over in Kate's direction as he spoke. "Anyone got a problem with that?" The hall was quiet. Drew smirked, "Didn't think so." He turned back to May. "Is that cool with you?"

May smirked back. "That is _**definitely**_ cool with me," She answered, her arms now around his neck. Their smirks soon softened into smiles. Emerald on sapphire, hearts pounding, world spinning, feelings about to burst….

Have you ever been in love? Have you ever felt so drawn to a person that you felt that you would do absolutely _**anything **_and _**everything **_for them? Well that's how May and Drew felt at that very moment; in each others arms, eyes locked, emotions soaring through the ceiling. Nothing could have ruined that moment for them. Not the bell, the teachers, Kate's sobs echoing throughout the school. Not even the crowd around them that began to cheer the moment their lips touched.

_Perfect…..___

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And He's all that I need to fall into…._

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see………_

**-Fin-**

**I'm finally done!! XDDD I loved writing this chapter. I thought it sounded so beautiful and it makes people examine love in a new perspective.**

**My mom has never read any of Teardrops before, but I made her read this chapter and she actually started crying so I know I accomplished something. XD**

**I don't think I've ever been more proud of something I wrote…**

**Tell me what you thought of the full story because I was thinking about a sequel ;) I need your input though. Let's see if I can hit 200 reviews.**

**R&R,**

**Love ya, 3**

**Pikachu35 **


	12. Preview: Sora's Transformation

Sora's Transformation

**Hey guys. This is a preview of a new upcoming fic of mine called Sora's Transformation. I thought it was time I wrote a kingdom hearts story for once and I've had this idea for months. **

**Review and let me know what you thought of it. The more reviews, the faster it'll be up.**

**Sora's Transformation**

**Chapter #1- Willing To Forget **

People say change is a good thing, but I don't believe it, and I never will. Change is a terrible thing. People should never change. They should always be the same….But I know that's not true. It happens. I guess it has to, otherwise I'd still have him; …Sora. The Sora _**I**_ knew. The Sora I….loved….

He's changed. He's changed so much that it's not even thinkable. Sure his appearance is the same, but where's his heart? Where's that sweet, caring, strong, selfless, happy-go-lucky, naïve boy I fell for ten years ago? There's a boy that looks just like him, but I know it's not him when our eyes meet. That affectionate look in his clear blue eyes is gone, replaced forever by a feeling of triumph and power.

And where's that feeling come from? Who's the source? _**Them. **_His fan club, his _**posse, **_his…his…followers. …His everything. Nothing matters to him anymore. All that he cares about now are those stupid cheers _**they **_give him every time he does that...that…stupid pose of his. The stance he does with his keyblade. The keyblade that helped saved the worlds now, a source of entertainment. Disgusting. A tool, a possession given to the truest of hearts….Or a prop used to show off to a lousy group of people who have nothing better to do? Which one is it Sora? Pick, because your times running out.

_If only it worked out that way…_


End file.
